Already Over
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Yazfie oneshot.


_**A/N**: This Yazfie fic is for _forgiven4ever's _contest, from her **amazing**__story, called a Remnant's Love. _  
_Seriously amazing stuff, in that fic.  
Anyways, I don't own Final Fantasy, and I'm pretty certain some parts are a bit weird, and I possibly got some of the characters out of character.  
I'll apologize for that, right now. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy the story._ (:

_**Already Over**_

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Yuffie blushed, staring out of the window, as a hand carefully pet her cheek, kissing softly at the base of her neck. He held her in his arms, as his eyes wondered towards the inked chest, with a weird feeling fluttering in his chest, as he held her tighter by the waist.

She wrapped her arms around his, staring out towards the silver crescent moon.

How could this have happened?

-

_Kadaj held the double-bladed Katana at his throat. The skin barely cut, giving the other silver haired man paper cut stings as sweat trailed down. They had been in a fierce battle, as Loz watched idly aside._

_"Is she worth it... that you betray Mother?"_

_The silence echoed as mako eyes shut tightly, for a split second, as the sword was brought up, only to cut though a few strands of long silver hair._

_"You'll be back, one day. Mother knows that, but we won't have open arms. Loz," Kadaj barked at the other brother, as he turned away from the one who was on his knees. "You'll be back for the Reunion, Yazoo. I'm sure of it."_

_The silver haired men left, as Yazoo fell against the trunk of the glowing trees. His eyes fell on a bush that started to move, but it didn't shock him. He had a feeling all along someone was there._

_Quickly enough, a small ninja came to his side, wiping at the long strands of hair that almost touched her shoulder. He fingered the tresses with a smirk, as she hissed at him._

_"You idiot," she started to patch him up, bandaging up the wounds that Kadaj had teased with his sword. "If you didn't take my stars away, he'd be dead"_

_He chuckled lightly, and stared into her eyes. She scowled, but he saw the stains on her cheeks. "Don't worry little one. I'll be fine."_

_Kadaj's words echoed in his mind, unsure what he said was true. Would he really go back to their side...?_

_Would she go back to her side...?_

_He tried to ignore the pain, as she pulled out a potion, for him, and his arm rose to her chest, and he held his fist there, feeling her heartbeat. She stopped, almost forgetting what she was doing, as she noticed he had touched the spot of her tatoo. "Do you regret it?" she spoke softly, and he blinked, staring into her eyes._

_"Never," he told her._

-

"Yuffie, we need you," the voice was pleading, and Yuffie could imagine the wine-colored eyes staring into her. There was something going on. Silver haired men... But Yuffie knew one wasn't hers. Couldn't be. He's just been staying with her in Kalm, but would be gone most of the day. There would be lots of new scratches on his jacket and bike, but she would shrug it off.

"I'll think about it," she mumbled, like she said every time Tifa would call. "You know how it is... I've got a lot on my load already."

"There's three guys, Yuffie," Tifa interjected. Yuffie shut her eyes tightly, feeling her insides twist. "They're talking about a Reunion, and Cloud still needs us. We need you."

During the conversation, Yuffie had been walking back and forth from the side of her bed. As Tifa spoke those words, Yuffie felt her legs weaken, and the small eighteen year old plopped herself on the bed. Their bed. The one she shared with her traitorous love. The one who promised a new life for her. A new life for them.

Was this all a trap? To keep her away from the fighting? Did he not love her?

Tears started to fall, cascading on her cheeks, but her voice never changed, as she sighed. "Okay, Tif. I'll get Cid to bring me."

Before Tifa could respond, Yuffie hung up, messaged Cid, and made her way to her collection of ninja stars. Cloud had her materia, so she would be okay for the next day.

She couldn't help but clutch her heart, and scratch at her tattoo, as she started to cry, with rigid breaths.

-

_Yazoo wrapped his arm around Yuffie, as they walked over towards the small church. It seemed almost abandoned, as night curtained the sky. There was a minister inside, and he gasped as he saw the two figures enter._

_"Se-Seph-" The man stammered, eyes wide._

_Yuffie jumped, and ran towards the man. "No! No, he's not Him, but.. we kinda have a favor. You can marry people, right?"_

_The Minister, Brother Elrich, stood above the couple, as they held each others hands, as was guided. He pronounced them man and wife, and Yazoo quickly slipped his hand into Yuffie's hair, making her turn to stare into his eyes._

_"This is what you wanted, correct. To be bounded, forever." She nodded, and they kissed, leaving the church in silence, though it was hard for Yuffie, as she felt so happy, and wanted to jump around. They had to look out, and make sure no one would see them, since Yazoo had silver hair, he would be looked for._

_"Do you like your ring, little one?" He asked, as they had entered their home. Yazoo quickly denied having a ring, as it was an inconvenience on his hand._

_Yuffie agreed, but decided to have Yazoo put one on her finger at the ceremony. "No, I have another way of showing our bind together."_

_The next night, while they fell asleep in the same bed, with Yazoo's arms wrapped around her, and her eyes staring out at the moon, she surprised him. She shifted in the bed, wiggling her body out of his arms, sitting up at him. She undid the straps of her pajama top, till he could see her chest. "See this tattoo, Yazoo? I placed it on my heart because it represents us, and no one can see it, while I'm wearing my clothes."_

_Yazoo sat up, and eyed the inked picture. He smiled at Yuffie, and touched it, noticing her wince. His touch softened, as he leaned in to kiss her. "It's beautiful," he told her, as he pulled her down, to lay with him._

_She turned away from the window, and fingered the stray strands of silver hair, as she fell asleep._

-

Yuffie heard the 'click' of the house door being unlocked. She had her bag ready, in the hallway closet, and Yuffie glanced at the closet, through the small opening of the bathroom door, before her eyes went back to the mirror.

Her hair was long, just barely above her shoulder, but with her favorite five ended star, she quickly cut her hair up in between her neck. She threw the hair in the trash can, and as the bathroom door creaked open all the way, Yuffie threw the star at her silver haired man.

"Has everything I've done, for you, been in vain?!" She yelled, noticing his unfazed look. The shuriken had missed by less than an inch. "After everything I've done... You're still on that side!"

"You're still on their side," he told her, noticing her hair was shorter, and that she wasn't dressed in her nightwear like she usually is when he comes home. She was wearing the outfit she dresses in for when she travels and fights. "You're going to try to stop us-"

A scream echoed in the house, thought it was more of screech and growl. Yuffie tackled Yazoo, her sight blinded by tears. "I love you, you idiot!" She yelled in his face, as she tried to punch him. He dodged easily, and thought of her words.

Does she really? Does she really truly love him?

How could she love him, he wondered, as he grabbed her wrists, twisting their bodies until he was above her. Her dark hair was splayed everywhere, as Yazoo's made a silver curtain.

"Why?" he whispered, feeling her erratic breathing against his chest. "Why do you love such a beast?"

-

_She couldn't remember when she had met Yazoo, but after a few friendly quarrels, interesting talks afterwords, with their clashing viewpoints, they met regularly, in the ruins of Midgar. It was after the world was saved, and everyone went their own way._

_He was cool, collected in his own thoughts, and she swore she never heard his voice ever falter from his monotonous note. He never lost his cool, as far as she knew. He was Yazoo, and Yuffie waited everyday in Midgars ruins for him._

_For a weird reason, Yazoo always made his way to Midgar, while his brothers were searchihng for mother. He knew he was betraying Kadaj, Loz, and _Mother_, but he couldn't help it. He found himself slightly curious with this small woman who was loud, and rude to him at most times. He didn't understand it, but he didn't try._

_When they had spotted each other, Yazoo on his bike, and Yuffie on top of a mountain of metal, she initiated the fight, throwing her shuriken at him. He shot at her, barely missing as she quickly dodged, jumping to a few pillars that had collapsed. Yazoo would follow her movements on his bike, shooting at her, as she cursed a few magic spells at him, and threw her shuriken._

_With a smirk across Yuffie's face, she jumped to a pillar which was connected to an old building. She could climb into the metal contraption, and some of the walls to block his shots._

_As she made her way towards the building, the pillar started to move, with the weight it held unevenly, and started to fall. Yuffie jumped, and Yazoo seized that moment to shoot her, getting her arm, with the large tan cast. The ninja yelped, and landed on a pile of rusting metal, wincing at the pain in her arm._

_Yazoo stopped his bike as he rode towards her. She used a cure materia, and unfastened the cast, throwing it at the silver haired man. "You owe me!" She told him. "I would've won if you didn't suck."_

_Yazoo stared at the girl amused. "As if, little one. Did you really need that?"_

_Yuffie blushed, noticing his stare at her, and turned her back at him, making a loud 'hmph' as she stomped her foot. "It did help me, you know. But whatever, you just owe me!"_

_Hearing the shuffling of clothes, Yuffie turned to see Yazoo get off his bike, as he made his way towards her. His mako eyes stared with an intensity, that Yuffie wasn't sure she was truly seeing it. "And how, little one, could I rid myself, of this debt?"_

_He stood above her, smirking as he saw the blood rushing to her cheeks. She scowled at him, but everything seemed to change, as she couldn't make a word. She wasn't sure if she was the one that pressed forward, on her toes, or if he leaned in, while he held her waist with his hands. Either way, it didn't matter, as their lips were pressed together, and neither one of them were making an effort to pull away._

_She knew it right then. She was in love._

-

Yuffie's eyes were blinded by her tears, but she knew his face showed shock for a split second when he lost grip of one of her hands, and she had slapped him. "How couldn't I!? You're so stupid," she told him, as she wrapped her hand into his leather jacket. "I hate you so much right now, because I love you, and you're the bad guy, and of course I'll have to be one of the good guys, and in the end, we'll both not be happy with however this ends."

She was right. In the end, she'll have to keep herself the happy cheerful self, and not mourn for being such a young widow. Or... Maybe he will reign over the world, or become a one with his brothers and Mother, to finally fulfill their plan of destroying this world.

"Yuffie," he spoke, holding her tight. "I won't fight you out there."

She chuckled. "Indirectly, that can't be helped." Her voice choked and she started to punch Yazoo, as she felt herself trying to cry again. "You idiot," she kept mumbling to herself, over and over again, holding the tears in.

They laid together in bed, and Yuffie blinked back the tears, again, as she stared out the window. He caressed her cheek, and pressed butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck.

His arms held tightly around her, and hers wrapped around his.

She wanted to smile at this moment, but a frown etched on her face instead. Cid was coming tomorrow, and Yazoo would probably be gone before she awoke. Someone had to win and lose tomorrow...

This isn't supposed to happen, Yuffie thought to herself, as she closed her eyes tightly, taking in the unique scent of her husband. A hand lightly pressed against the inked white Gerbera flower being shot out of the Velvet Nightmare gunblade. It was the size of her fist, and she pressed against it tightly.

_How could this happen, to us?_

_.**fin**._


End file.
